Bestest Friends
by Joshy B
Summary: As kids, Link and Saria were the bestest of friends.They spent every moment of everyday together as kids, but as they fulfill their destinies it appears as though its just not meant to be ... Link x Saria


Yo, this is Squashua. This is my first fic since coming back so I hope I'm able to write the same as I used to.

_

* * *

_

_Bestest Friends_

_Ch.1 Rain_

A boy ran hurriedly through the Kokiri Forest, earning many curious looks from his fellow Kokiri. A smile donned his youthful face as he took in big breaths in his stride. He came to the small pond in the middle of the town and jumped from rock to rock expertly across the pond as he had turn hundreds of times before. A root protruding from the ground found itself in the boy's path which brought him tumbling unceremoniously to the ground.

The boy lied still for a minute looking straight at the ground wondering what had happened. He turned over onto his back and sat up gingerly making sure he hadn't hurt himself. After seeing that he at least appeared uninjured he looked up for a reason that he had fallen and immediately found the accused root.

Some loud chuckles attracted his attention to his right where some Kokiri girls sat at a wooden table under the shade of a tree not fifteen feet from him.

"In hurry, Link?" One of the girls asked jokingly in between bursts of laughter.

Link's cheeks reddened instantly as he played off the incident and joined in their laughing. He stood up quickly and attempted dusted off his tunic unsuccessfully. Quickly playing off this event, he looked back in the direction that he had ran from apparently checking for if he was being followed, and he soon got his answer as he heard off in the distance….

"24…25…26…"

Link smirked to himself. _Plenty of time. _He thought smugly as he surveyed the land around him. His attention was caught quickly by the hill leading up to the little bit of 'farm land' that some Kokiri boys had recently begun trying to grow some crops on and he sped that way.

He easily cleared the small fence protecting the land and planted his feet firmly as he came down making sure to prevent another fall. Link saw what he was looking for. _There it is._

The Kokiri boy came to a hole that he had made his summer project many years ago and proceeded to slide down it. The hole wasn't exactly a whole but a passage way to a place in the forest that not many people knew about. It was a spot in the forest where this huge boulder had found itself in and now was in this continuous cycle of circling these trees that had entrapped it.

As the boulder rolled by him, Link quickly tailed after it. He followed it until it led him to a tree he had marked and exited the path of the trapped boulder. It led to an opening in the forest that had but one tree growing in the middle of it as well as a rather big rock. He quickly hid behind the rock and began to giggle to himself but he covered his mouth with his hands to muffle the noise.

_She'll never find me here! _Link congratulated himself at his believed victory. After giving himself a pat on the back he began to observe his surroundings.

Two squirrels chased each other up the tree in the opening in an entertaining sight before they vanished into the thick foliage of the tree. An apple from the tree because of their movements and it landed just shorter than an arm's length from Link. He smiled at his luck and quickly picked up the fruit.

_It must be my lucky day. _He thought as he took his first bite into the apple. The loud sound of his bite made him cringe instantly. Link peered up over the rock slowly. He analyzed the forest in front of him looking for any movements. The Kokiri boy smiled and swallowed his previous bite. He prepared himself for another bite when suddenly "Boo!" was shouted straight into his ear.

Link jumped from his seat frightened and soon found himself in a familiar position…face first into the ground. A sole girl's snickers filled his ears this time. Link slowly got up again and faced girl who had found him.

She stood on the other side of the rock, laughing heartily to herself. She had a very youthful and pretty face and smile that could bring sunlight to a rainy day. Her eyes were glossy sapphires that were filled with a childish happiness. This is Saria.

"I found you, Link! I found you! I found you!" She taunted in very sing-song tone.

Link shook his head at his luck. "Man, I thought I would stump you this time." He complained half-heartedly before finally giving in to laughing.

"Pff! I always find you, Link!" Saria gloated in a matter-of-fact voice. "Plus you come here like ninety percent of the time!"

"I know. That's why I thought you wouldn't think to look here!" Link confessed sheepishly through his laughter. "I'm telling you, Saria, one day I'm going to hide in such a good place you're going to need the King's army to find me!"

"Yeah right! I kick your butt at this!" The Kokiri girl proudly stated.

Link raised an eyebrow at her in a questioning look but only for a second before he began chuckling again. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Saria laughed even harder than before so much that she bent over to hold her sides.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat." Link proposed suddenly and he walked past Saria. He looked back at her with a mischievous look on his face. "I'll race you!"

With that he ran off into the forest with Saria right behind him….

* * *

The sounds of the forest, usually so peaceful and serene, were overpowered by a certain two Kokiri who decided to have lunch at this time. Both Link and Saria sat at a table outside the sole restaurant in the forest, or at least what they called a restaurant because it was the only place designated to sit and eat. All the food eaten at this particular 'restaurant' was brought by those who were eaten there. The closest thing it came to actual service was the one Kokiri girl who owned the 'restaurant', which was actually her house, who would, if you brought provisions for a sandwich, put your meal together for you.

Link and Saria chatted ceaselessly about the nothings of their day being that they were just children, as all Kokiri are. Link had a pack attached to his back which he took off once he realized they had been sitting there for nearly two hours and hadn't consumed a bite.

"So what amazing delicacies have you prepared for us today, Chef Link?" Saria asked very sarcastically but with a smile on her face. She always was poking fun at little things and Link didn't mind at all because he wasn't exactly the kind to take offense at culinary skill.

"Well, Sar…" Link started, pausing for her to give him a sour look after hearing his pet name for her that she didn't exactly take a liking to. "Today I have prepared two amazing deku nut and forest jelly sandwiches." He smiled at the at the sound of that word, something about the name 'forest jelly' never really appealed to him but still it tasted good all the same.

"My favorite!" The Kokiri girl squealed with glee, clapping her hands in delight.

_Well duh…that's why I made them. _Link thought to himself. He actually didn't quite care for the deku nuts or the bread that was made by the 'Chef Master' Kokiri, as one Kokiri boy named Jordi, liked to call himself. _They only reason I made these sandwiches were for you…oh and the jelly. _Link loved forest jelly despite its unattractive name.

Link took one sandwich from his knapsack and handed it to the Kokiri girl sitting directly across from him. Saria gladly accepted the food he offered and hastily took a big bite out of the it.

"Oh, Link, you always make the best deku nut, forest jelly sandwiches!" Saria said distortedly seeing that the roof of her mouth was covered with the mix of nuts and jelly that made it hard for her to talk.

"You know it!" Link laughed at how she struggled speak. He reached inside his pack for the second sandwich which unbeknownst to Saria had just forest jelly on it. Link took rather smaller bite than Saria out of his sandwich. He swallowed it only after a few bite since he didn't have much to chew. "I might challenge Jordi for his spot of Chef Master Kokiri!"

They both chuckled at his joke. A disapproving snort from behind him made Link turned around to find that Jordi, himself, sat at the table right behind him. Jordi was rather stout Kokiri boy being that he was often the one to devour most of the food he made. He had short red hair that reached just the top of his forehead. Jordi, not being one of the most handsome Kokiri boys, looks were not helped by the amount of crumbs surround his mouth. His serious look soon just turned to unusually high pitched laugh for a boy to which Link and Saria gave an uncomfortable smile to him a second before returning to their lunch.

Saria then scooted to the seat directly beside Link from her previous spot of straight across from him. He gave her a questioning look for a second before she leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I don't Jordi staring at me while I eat….its kind of creepy…" Saria shared quietly, to which Link responded with attempted to stop from laughing which sound like he was about to throw up.

"Whatever….it doesn't both me." Link said, shrugging his shoulders trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Not that he didn't like Saria, it's just that whenever she was this near to him he began to feel like he butterflies in his stomach.

Saria gave him a small smile before returning to her sandwich.

* * *

The sun soon set and the day turned to night in the Kokiri Forest. Link and Saria still sat at the restaurant though their food had long since been eaten. The two continue to converse amongst themselves privately. The tables around them had the four chairs resting upside down upon the table leaving only Link and Saria the only two remaining outside. A waning crescent moon sat high in the sky illuminating the two along with the fireflies that stuck around the little marshy area adjacent to the restaurant.

A petite Kokiri exited the main part of the 'restaurant' yawning and stretching her arms. Her face appeared stressed but more because of exhaustion than actual stress. She had sandy brown hair just about to her shoulders before it curled it just about to the top of neck. Her eyes were almost the exact color of her hair if not for some spots of green around her people. This is Merah, the girl who owned and lived at the restaurant.

"C'mon guys, it's getting late." Merah complained tiredly through her yawn.

Link and Saria took a quick glance at each other before looking back to Merah.

"I guess it is getting pretty late. How bout we call it a night, Saria." Link suggested, giving in to Merah's request. Every fifth day Merah opened her 'restaurant' early in the morning and she actually would cook and serve breakfast to the Kokiri. Just about now is when she rounded the corner to about eighteen straight hours.

Saria had a dejected look for a minute as though she wasn't ready to call it a night, but before Link could ask her anything she quickly gave a transparently fake smile and said. "No problem! I was just thinking the same thing!"

Link stood up uneasily because of Saria's little act and placed his chair on top of table like all the others were done and Saria did the same.

"Thanks you guys." Merah said with gratitude before stepping back into her house.

Link's eyes followed the Kokiri girl back into house before he looked back at Saria who was now just inches from him with her arms opened to their full wingspan. She closed her arms across Link, hugging him tightly. Link was in shock for a second at her surprising firm hug before he returned the gesture.

Saria broke from his grip just seconds later with her head down. Link was opening his mouth to say something but couldn't get off a word because Saria rapidly picked up her head with another obviously fake smile and said. "I had a great time today, Link! I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

Saria skipped off away from Link towards her home which was cut out off a huge stump. The Kokiri boy watched her for a moment prior to turning towards his own home that was actually more of a treehouse then a home.

_Why did Saria act so weird there_? Link mused to himself, looking down at the ground at the dirt each step kicked up. He felt a small impact on his shoulder to which he turned instantly to see a small stone fall to the ground. His eyes darted up to see Saria giggling at the sight. Link smiled and laughed to himself quietly. _She's got good aim for a girl._

"Night, Link!" Saria shouted one last time before she entered her house for the night.

Link then waved toward her house but it was too late because she was already inside. The Kokiri boy turned to his home again and walked slower than he normally did. Something about the night had discomforted him. _Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did? _Link's thoughts stopped for a second. _Wait…what did I do….maybe I hurt her feelings, but I don't think I did anything…_

A loud thunderbolt scattered his thoughts. He looked up to see ominous and foreboding clouds had covered the night sky. _Where did those come from? It was perfect weather five minutes ago._

Raindrops descended from the sky and landed softly on his face. Link lifted his hand a wiped the droplet from his face. He examined the water on his fingertips, making sure what is was. Before he knew it though, the rain began to pour down seemingly from nothing.

Link sprinted to the ladder that lead up to his house, wanting the shelter of his cozy home. He got up two rungs before he lost his grip on the wet wood and fell tersely to the ground. Link quickly shook off the pain and climbed up the ladder, this time with no more embarrassing falls. He dashed to under his roof once at the top of his ladder.

_What a crazy night…_Link pondered as he took off his tunic. He had an undershirt on beneath his tunic but had to get on this pair of bed shorts that he had bought from the store near the entrance to the Deku Tree's Meadow. After dressing himself for the night, he hastily got under the warm covers of his bed, doing his best to ignore the ruthless storm outside.

The young Kokiri boy was soon taken by sleep's peaceful grasp.

* * *

A bolt of lightning struck a large limb of a tree within the Lost Woods, mercilessly forcing the branch to the ground. The fall caused a great clatter which raised many of the Kokiri, one of which was Link.

Link opened his heavy eyelids unenthusiastically just to make sure there wasn't a fire or something that required immediate attention. Storms didn't bother the boy much; it was one of the things that gave him great pride: his courage.

_Nothings wrong._ Link thought resignedly before closing his eyes, but before he fell back to sleep, he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Off in the distance he could've sworn that he heard a girl crying. Link sprung from his bed and look out his door into the Kokiri's town. He couldn't find the source of the noise so he stepped out onto his balcony, which was also his porch, into the rain to get a wider view of the town.

Link's eyes automatically went to Saria's house. He was surprised to see a candle going in her window. _Saria's still awake? _Then it all hit him at once. _Saria hates storms! She probably didn't like me just blowing her off when she sensed a storm coming! Damn it!_

Link instantly leaped from his balcony, and as soon as his feet hit the ground he sprung into a somersault to decrease the chance of hurting himself. His sprinted as fast as he could towards Saria's house.

He quickly came upon her doorway and stopped in it, resting one arm on the wall and taking deep breaths to reenergize himself. Link surveyed the room, looking for Saria, and he found her in her bed under her blanket. He could see from the shape the she had curled herself into the fetal position, resting her back to the frame of her bed. _Damn, I should've been here…_Link cursed himself mentally. A roar of thunder clapped again and within the noise he heard a yelp from under Saria's covers. _She hadn't even noticed I'm here yet._

Link slowly made his way to Saria's bed, careful not to make any sounds and spook the frightened Kokiri girl. He got to the foot of her bed.

Link bent over the bed slowly and whispered softly. "Saria?"

A quick movement under the blanket showed him that he had still scared her. She little by little moved the blanket down so she could see over it. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Link!" She cried out, sounding helpless. Her voice was rough and her eyes were bloodshot.

_She's been crying…_Link cursed himself again.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired weakly; wiping her eyes with her forearm trying to hide her tears. Link allowed himself a small smile at her trying to act brave.

Link lifted up her blankets and eased his way into Saria's bed. The Kokiri girl watched him unbelievably the whole time, confused at his actions. Link leaned his back against the backboard of his bed and then looked Saria straight in the eye. _She looks so helpless and sad. _Link concluded.

"What are you doing?" Saria said again, he choking voice sounding as though she would start to cry again.

"Don't worry," Link began, his voice sounded as soothing as he could make it as he tried to calm down his damsel in distress. "It will all be okay."

With that, Link put his arm around Saria comfortingly and drew her close to him. The Kokiri girl didn't fight him and she laid her head on his chest. Link rested his head on Saria's as attempted to get her breaths to a normal pace by slowing his down. Her cries wetted his undershirt he slept in but that was the least of his problems seeing as he had run through a storm to get here.

"It'll all be okay, Saria." Linked cooed relaxingly into her ear as he could feel her chest movements gradual slowing down meaning she was finally giving in to sleep. Soon her cries stopped all together as she fell to sleep finally.

Link smiled to himself at being able to get Saria to sleep. He was soon scolded himself mentally that she shouldn't have been in this state to begin with and that he should have came home with her and comforted her like he had done just now.

_I'm so sorry, Saria. I should have never let this happen. This is all my fault…_

Link became very serious and made an oath to himself right then and there.

_Saria, I **swear **in the Goddesses names that I will always be there for you and that as long as there's breath in my body that I'll always be here to protect you…._

Link was then left to his thoughts but the peaceful sound of the rain soon mulled him back into slumber….

* * *

Wow, I forgot how fun it was to write this stuff! I remember why I used to do this all day but now I cant remember why I stopped! Hmm…

Well please let me know how it was….reviews make me happy author!

_-Squashua_


End file.
